


quickie in bed

by ariannaragoonanan



Category: R5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannaragoonanan/pseuds/ariannaragoonanan





	quickie in bed

Megan woke up and smiled at her boyfriend Ross. He still had his eyes closed. She pulled the covers over her more as she was always cold, especially when she had no clothes on anyway. It was a long, fun night seeing as she had slept over at Ross place. They had to keep quiet because Ross shared an apartment with his older brother Riker, who had a rule about dating friends of the family, something that Megan was. Especially since both Ross and her were in their last year of college  
They were getting better at being quiet, but it was hard when they were so excited to be together. She got up and brushed her teeth quietly, ready for a kiss whenever Ross woke up. He tossed a bit, talking softly in his sleep, “Oh, Megan scream out loud yes,” her eyes widened, smiling, ‘Is he having a dream about us?’ She thought. His hard on began poking up under the sheets, she giggled slightly, watching his facial expressions as he moaned lightly in his sleep. She grabbed his hand and held it, putting her head on his chest, watching him constantly. He seemed content in his dream and she sat quietly, trying to decipher what he was saying, finally he spoke clearly, “Yeah,” he smiled, “Shiz !“She said, laughing and rolled over to her side. He was out of the covers completely, pre cum dripping from the tip of his hard cock. She reached her hand over lightly, trying to play a little with him and swiped his length, watching him carefully, she did it again, lightly stroking him, waiting to see when he’d wake up and notice. He sighed and moaned again, “Oh.”she giggled a bit and ran her thumb up and down him, making him stir a bit so she stopped, getting up to go start a coffee pot.  
She sat back down next to him quietly. His eyes opened, “What, what happened?” In his groggy morning voice and his cute blond hair sticking all over, she smiled getting up from the bed and going into the bathroom, “Nothing,” But he noticed, “Shit, did I make a mess?” He said awkwardly, getting up and helping her take the sheet off the bed. “It’s alright, not like it hasn’t happened before, I can clean it.” He sighed, laughing a bit. She put a new sheet on and they lay back down. “Again, sorry,” He said rubbing her shoulder. “It’s really fine, don’t be embarrassed.” She replied, “It was actually kind of, hot,” She said, trailing off and biting her lip. He perked up a bit, “Really?” He said. She nodded, looking up at him on the pillows. He kissed her, “Well, maybe…” he trailed off looking down at her. She kissed him again, passionately, rubbing his chest and his arms.  
He massaged her breasts and kissed her neck. Moaning,she reached for his hands, entangling them in hers and crashing their lips together. Her head spun with excitement as she kissed down his neck, and down his sexy abs, smiling and looking up at him lying down on the bed. She kissed all the way down to his length and took it in her hand; it was already getting hard again. She pumped it up a couple of times and he sucked in a harsh breath. “Ah,” He said, quietly, although no one else was home they were sure. She kissed his tip, swirling her tongue around on it lightly, his friend dripping with pre cum. He propped his upper body up on more pillows and she stopped, going up and kissing him, grinding her stomach near his cock and he moaned into her mouth, making her smile. She went back down slowly, kissing down his stomach again, “Fucking tease,” he murmured to her. ”You know you love it” she replied  
She looked up at him and put it whole in her mouth moving it up and down slowly, then quickly and slowly again. He closed his eyes, groaning loudly and running his hands in her hair. “Fuck,” He moaned after a couple of minutes, she popped her mouth off of him and used her hands, stroking it quickly and locking eyes with him, she was dripping and she got up and kissed him, sitting on his cock and smiling at him, kissing him harshly and biting his lip. She slid herself onto him and gasped at him, bigger because it was morning and she was tight.  
He smiled, watching her ride him. She moaned into his neck and whispered his name softly into his ear, “Oh, fuck, yes,” She said, kissing him. His eyes locked on hers and he sat up, picking her up off of him and setting her on the bed under him. She sat willingly, lying down and sighing playfully, spreading her legs for him. He smiled, stroking himself and entering his tip softly, “Stop,” she said, he teased her slit, smiling and making her squirm. “You’re such a tease, stop!” She said, sitting up. She kissed him roughly, laying back down and pulling him partially with her. He entered her, never breaking the kiss, going at a slower pace. She moaned in his mouth and he the same. Letting him take control, she let go of the kiss and ran her fingers through his already messy hair. He picked up speed and let her go. She laid flat on the bed and he pounded himself into her quickly, only letting soft moans form in her mouth. Her eyes closed from the pleasure, unable to form words.  
“Fuck,” He said, speeding up a lot, and holding her leg up. He looked at her face, she began screaming with excitement, “Ross, ross. Yes, yes, yes,” She held herself up, keeping her mouth closed and moaned loudly. He groaned loudly, “Fuck, yes, I’m gonna come, holy shit baby,” She nodded, “Me too,” He got up and she whimpered in frustration, pushing herself back up to him as he stood straight. He grabbed her wrapping his arms around her waist and sitting on the bed with her. She pushed himself into her and she moaned, he smirked and kissed her, he thrusted upward into her as she grinded down on him. “Ah, fuck, Megan.I” He said, going hard and fast as she came, she buried her head in his neck, moaning. He kept going, letting her ride out her high. She clenched her walls, making him come too, and she grinded down on him as he came, she kissed him and he bit her shoulder harshly, she moaned a last time.” You look so sexy with sex hair and my cum all over you megan  
The outside door closed. “Shit,” Ross said, wide eyed yet again, “My brother? Its 11 am,” He got up quickly, hearing a knock on his door, “Uh, yeah?” He said, flustered. “Open the door,” Ross looked sheepishly over to her, “My brother is back from his thing early,” Megan scrambled picking her shirt and shorts up off the floor and hiding in his closet quickly. He threw on underwear and a t shirt, opening the door, “Hey, bro?” He said, “What’s up?” He rolled his eyes, “Who are you hiding up here and it better be a chick because you guys are fucking loud.” Rocky’s eyes widened, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He looked at his older brother, “Do you think I’m stupid? Who is it?” “No one,” He stood firm. “Okay, so, is that your lace thong?” Ross looked to where he was pointing on the chair and stifled a laugh. “Look,” Riker said firmly, “It’s not something I wanted to hear, so if you two could keep it down please,” Rocky nodded, smiling, watching Riker rolling his eyes and going into his room. Megan came out wearing her shorts and her shirt, “Where’s my thong?” She whispered, watching as Rocky pointed to the chair. “It’s not the end of the world,” he said, sitting down next to her on the bed. “I know, It’s just embarrassing,” She smiled as he grabbed her hand, “It’s okay, we’re-” The door opened, revealing Ross’s brother again. Megan jumped, so did Ross slightly. Riker looked to Megan, Ross and back to Megan again, saying only one thing, “I had a feeling it was Megan.!” Riker smiled then closed the door. Rocky sighed loudly. He shouted from the next room over, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me!” Riker said. Ross smiled, pulling Megan into a kiss, “We’ll be alright,” She nodded, kissing him and smiling. ’You know we did not get to finish our morning ritual ‘ ross smirked


End file.
